ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule
Hyrule (ハイラル Hairaru) is the name of the mythical kingdom in which a vast majority of games within the Legend of Zelda series take place and serves as the center stage for many of the stories that unfold in the series. While the name of Hyrule applies to Hyrule proper, it can also apply to outlying provinces and territories as well under the rule of the Royal Family of Hyrule. History Creation Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three Golden Goddesses descended from a Distant Nebula upon the chaos that was Hyrule. These three Golden Goddesses were Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. The Golden Goddesses each infused the land of Hyrule with their own powers. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Hence, she created the very earth from which life in Hyrule would spring. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world, thus establishing order in a formerly chaotic world. She was responsible for the creation of the laws of the universe, including the laws of science and wizardry that would govern Hyrule and the universe at large. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold the law established by Nayru. As the mother of all life in the universe, she created the beings that would walk the earth, fly in the sky, and swim in the waters. The three Golden Goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens from a parallel dimension connected to the land of Hyrule, a realm of midday golden skies and a place where the spirits could roam free. A temple dedicated to the element of light was set at the heart of this Golden Land and the Goddesses departed from the point atop the pyramidal temple, leaving behind a symbol of their power at the point atop the temple. This symbol, a golden triangle composed of three smaller triangles united to form one, came to be known as the Triforce, a relic of omnipotent and omniscient power. The Triforce, when mastered in its entirety, would grant its wielder his or her heart's desire for the duration of his or her natural life. It served as a balance of the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one with all three forces in balance in his or her heart would be able to wield the united Triforce and use its true power to govern all. The Golden Land of the Triforce came to be known in the land of Hyrule as the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, one life-form attempted to gain the Triforce for his own evil desires, the demon known as Demise. Eventually, the land of Hyrule was overrun by demons, forcing the first humans to live in the sky in what would eventually be known as Skyloft. The deity Hylia, the appointed keeper of the Triforce, joined the remaining tribes to battle Demise before turning him into the behemoth known only as The Imprisoned and sealing him within the confines of the Temple of Hylia, which would deteriorate into the Sealed Grounds. Though Demise was defeated, The Imprisoned proves to be too powerful for the seal to hold him. As a counter, Hylia crafted the Goddess Sword which is placed under the watch of Skyloft and would signify should Demise's seal be close to being broken before discarding her divinity and is reborn generations later as a girl named Zelda. However, the actions of Ghirahim, a being that was originally Demise's sword, forced Zelda to learn of her true nature as she travels back in time to keep Demise at bay until her chosen hero, Link can destroy the fiend. By the time Link arrives to the moment in time when Zelda enters her suspended animation, Link had infused the Goddess Sword with the three goddesses' flames of purification, transforming it into a weapon infused with the power to banish evil itself, coming to be known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, or more commonly, the Master Sword. Though obtaining the Triforce and using it to destroy The Imprisoned, Ghirahim spirits Zelda into the past to revive Demise there. After the weapon absorbs the last trace remains of the resurrected Demise, the Master Sword is placed into the magical Pedestal of Time within the Temple of Hylia before Link and Zelda return to their time. Soon after, many of Skyloft's residents eventually return to Hyrule. However, in his final moments, Demise had foretold that his hatred will be born anew and both Zelda and Link's descendants will live lives of suffering. To seal the gateway to the Triforce's new hiding place, which would later become known as the Sacred Realm, the Ancient Sages, the appointed wielders of the powers of the world's elements by the Goddesses, converted the Sealed Grounds into the Temple of Time, which was constructed around the Pedestal of Time and also modified the Master Sword with the assistance of the Oocca race to act as the key to the Sacred Realm. The Sages then sealed the Grand Chamber of the Master Sword with a mighty stone barrier known as the Door of Time, which was then locked by a seal that could only be broken by one possessing three magical jewels, the Spiritual Stones, and the powerful instrument known as the Ocarina of Time with the knowledge to play the Song of Time. Each of these items were then given to the four major races of Hyrule. As the ages passed, Demise's final words became a prophecy, telling of a catastrophic event known as the Great Cataclysm, in which the Triforce would be shattered and the land of Hyrule would be cast into darkness by the evil that shattered the Triforce. However, this dark entity would be repelled by a great hero, the Hero of Time, who would wield the Master Sword on the eve of the Cataclysm. The Hero of Time would work with the mythical Seven Sages to banish the dark one and return the light of peace to the land of Hyrule. This legend passed down through time and became myth as well as prophecy, the Prophecy of the Great Cataclysm and the Hero of Time. Category:Locations Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:M.U.G.E.N